Zobaczmy, dokąd to zmierza
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Albus Dumbledore został złapany przez śmierciożerców. Harry Potter wraz z przyjaciółmi rusza mu na ratunek. To, co zobaczy, odbierze mu ochotę na seks. Ale będzie patrzył dalej. Bo chce się dowiedzieć, dokąd to zmierza.


_**oryginał: **__Let's See Where This is Going__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Emily Waters__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Zobaczmy, dokąd to zmierza<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stał pod osłoną peleryny niewidki z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Jego ukochanego mentora, jego idola, jego bohatera - Albusa Dumbledore'a - złapali śmierciożercy. Przykuli go do ściany. Torturowali go.<p>

Wyglądało to naprawdę paskudnie. Całe ciało starego czarodzieja było nadwyrężone. Jego porywacze dali mu lanie, założyli mu knebel, klamerki na sutki, zatyczkę analną i ubrali go w czarne, skórzane figi. Harry ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. W całym swoim życiu nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie starego dyrektora w czarnych, skórzanych figach. Nigdy też nie myślał o sutkach staruszka, jeśli już o to chodzi, a mimo to właśnie został postawiony wobec faktu ich istnienia. Na chwilę zamknął oczy. Stało się, pomyślał. Jego życie seksualne dobiegło końca. Będzie musiał powiedzieć Ginny, żeby poszukała szczęścia gdzie indziej, ponieważ dla Harry'ego Pottera nic już nigdy nie będzie seksowne. Nie po tym.

Pod peleryną niewidką stali obok Harry'ego również Ron i Hermiona, jego najlepsi przyjaciele. Cała ich trójka zjawiła się tu, żeby uratować Albusa Dumbledore'a przed upokorzeniem, torturami i innymi straszliwymi rzeczami, które zamierzano mu wyrządzić.

- Harry, to naprawdę okropne - szepnęła Hermiona z żalem. - Musimy coś zrobić. Musimy go uratować.

- Uratujemy go - zapewnił ją Harry.

Troszczył się o swojego dyrektora. Naprawdę się troszczył. Wiele razem przeszli. Choć właściwie nie: to Harry wiele przeszedł, Albus Dumbledore zaś opowiadał zabawne komentarze na temat wydarzeń w życiu Harry'ego.

Pierwsza klasa: Kamień Filozoficzny. Ktoś tajemniczo przez cały czas usiłował zabić Harry'ego. Reakcja Dumbledore'a? "No cóż, zobaczmy, co się właściwie stanie, kiedy Harry znajdzie już Kamień Filozoficzny."

Druga klasa: Harry zaczął słyszeć głosy. Może z powodu stresu, może z powodu gigantycznego węża pełzającego po szkole. Ludzie i zwierzęta wokół niego zaczęli kamienieć. Dosłownie. Nikt nie chciał z Harrym rozmawiać. Reakcja Dumbledore'a? "Może powinniśmy pozwolić trzynastoletniemu Harry'emu Potterowi walczyć z wielkim wężem i sprawdzić, jak mu pójdzie."

Trzecia klasa: ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego został niesłusznie oskarżony o morderstwo. Czy Dumbledore mógł go uratować? No. A co zrobił? "Proszę, Harry, Hermiono, weźcie zmieniacz czasu, uratujcie hipogryfa, stawcie czoło wilkołakowi, walczcie ze stadem dementorów i uratujcie ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego, skoro już tam będziecie. Trzy obroty powinny wystarczyć. No to pa pa, och, i nie oszalejcie przez tę podróż w czasie."

Czwarta klasa: nazwisko Harry'ego tajemniczo wpadło do Czary Ognia, przez co został uczestnikiem - całkiem wbrew własnej woli, wielkie dzięki - zabójczego turnieju, do udziału w którym był za młody o jakieś, och, trzy lata plus minus. Reakcja Dumbledore'a? "Cóż, ktoś naprawdę niebezpieczny (rany, ciekawe kto) za kulisami najwyraźniej chce, aby Harry wziął udział w turnieju. Zobaczmy, co zamierza z tym zrobić."

Piąta klasa: ał. Po prostu ał. To był rok, kiedy Harry miał wywołane przez Voldemorta sny / omamy / koszmary; kiedy Hogwart zmienił się w drobną orwellowską makabrę, w stylu "Roku 1984", a Dumbledore w ogóle przestał rozmawiać z Harrym. "Sądziłem, że tak będzie najlepiej, mój chłopcze. W każdym razie, pozwólmy wydarzeniom toczyć się ich własnym torem, hm?"

Więc, w każdym razie, myślał Harry, tak, pomiędzy jego mentorem i nim istniał specjalny związek. Więc oczywiście gdy Dumbledore został złapany przez bandę śmierciożerców, Harry zebrał przyjaciół i we troje pośpieszyli mu na ratunek.

Razem patrzyli, jak oprawcy Dumbledore'a wzięli świece, zapalili je i zaczęli kapać gorącym woskiem po całym ciele starego dyrektora. Czarodziej trząsł się i miotał w łańcuchach. Zabawa woskiem najwyraźniej sprawiała mu ból. Harry wzdrygnął się ze współczucia.

- Harry, zamierzamy go uratować czy nie? - szepnęła Hermiona ze złością.

- Oczywiście, że zamierzamy - zapewnił ją Harry. - Mam nawet plan. Wszystko jest w porządku.

- Teraz jest równie dobra chwila jak każda inna - zauważył Ron rozsądnie.

- Nie martwcie się - uspokajał Harry. - Zrobimy to. Tylko poczekajcie. Jeszcze nie teraz.

- Na co my właściwie czekamy? - mruknął Ron. - Właśnie zdjęli mu figi i golą mu... jego sam wiesz co.

Harry nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami.

- Wiem. Chcę po prostu zobaczyć, co zamierzają zrobić dalej.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
